A Scout's Story
by Yori the Pony
Summary: In the years of 40K, men and women place thier lifes on the line to protect human kind. This is a story of a young marine who is trapped in a complex surrounded by Hormagaunts.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: Thoughts 

The sky grew darker and the sound of the moving insects was all that was heard by the troops. Chris watched what was left of his new squad sleep and those who were not a sleep were checking their shotguns and Bruce was cleaning his bolter and chainsword. He thought of how he found himself here in the first place and than he closed his eyes and thought about his family, if they had gotten off this planet before they arrived. They and insect was what Chris referred to as the Tyranid, a race of insect like creatures that spread like roaches.

Chris attempted to fall to fall asleep till he heard the sound of a rifle go off. It must have been one of the snipers on the roof of the complex having fun. He picked himself up and walked over to the ladder leading to the roof and began to climb. When he got to the roof Jason and Alex were on guard with their sniper rifles ready for action. Alex had noticed Chris coming up and gave a sigh and said, "My shift is over, thus my fun is over, oh well. Have a great time there Chris." Alex soon left down with his rifle over his back.

Chris looked over the ledge to see a horde of gaunt. It seemed like 60 at least. Chris wondered if the space marine squad that left to the city got there and if so if there still defending it. Chris walked over to the watch station and retrieved his beloved sniper rifle. As he reached for it he saw his robotic arm and thought back when he lost it to a Warrior last mission. He thought if he would be looked at like he was a cybernetic soldier like the marines were. The feeling was cold and he shoved the thought of it away. He returned to the ledge and looked over towards his once beautiful home, but saw a city in ruins and in flames. He can hear heavy fire from the city and thought again of his family. It has been sixteen days since the Tyranid arrived and plagued this once peaceful planet. Thru the two and a half weeks he had lost six men from different squads and seen as much as 200 men lay lifeless on the battleground. He had lost three of his new squad two days ago taking this complex. The thought of those men and their families flashed through his mind.

End of Chapter One, Chapter two is soon to come.


	2. Chapter 2

A Scout's Story Part 2 

Chapter Two: Coming of the Storm

Chris pushed aside the thought he had and focused on his job. He took aim with his sniper rifle and blow a hormaguant's head clean off. The other guants responed with leaping and clawing of the walls. Chris gave a smirk and shot another guant clean in two. Then for an unknown reason the started to run away. Chris thought for a sec and remembered that they never fall back unless they were called back by a … "Synapse creature." He mumbled in fear that a Hive Tyrant could be near.

He ran to the hatch. "Hive mind creatures are near!" He yelled as load as he ever yelled. The sound of boots running about and clips slammed into their weapons told Chris that they heard him. Chris stood up and looked around. The bunker begain to shake and a face of a Carnifix appeared through the trees. Chris's eyes opened in terror.

He had heard stories of these creatures from the Space Marines who fought them. They had unbelievable strength and toughness, and that several marines would die before it was stopped. It was even said that one even sliced a land raider in two. He looked around for something to at least slow it down, but the only thing was the armor percing rounds and he only had a few hundred of them. He kneeled to the hatch door and yelled down to his squad mates, "Carnifix inbound on our location!"

The rest of the squad replied with the sound of them barricading the doorway with metal crates and other large heavy objects. The Sergeant looked up at him and signaled him to come down. Chris slid down the ladder into the main hall were Bruce had set up a heavy bolter to cover the entrance with Jason and Alex behind him with shotguns and more than 60 rounds next to them. Drake, the demolition expert, was sealing the doors and wiring them with demo charges. Kan was going back up to see what they were facing and the Sergeant was loading up his bolt pistol.

Chris than felt the ground shake, alone with the rockcrete walls. He climbed back up the ladder and looked out ward. He saw nothing but swarms of guants, warriors, rippers, and two carnifixes. They had no chance of survival, but that doesn't mean hell give up with out a fight. Suddenly a blast from a venom cannon caught Kan, melting half of his chest and he fell over into the swarms. Chris quickly went down into the main hall and sealed the hatches. He ran and ducked near Bruce, Alex, and Jason and picked up a shotgun and faced the door.


End file.
